Vampires
Vampires are undead immortals beings who drink blood of living beings. They are immortal creaturs who were once human but died with human blood in their system or given the venom of a vampire via the fang. When the human body dies, the soulless body reanimates itself which starts the beginning of the transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 48 hours the person must drink human blood or else they will die. Their diet is based strictly on blood, and while Human blood is preferred, they can survive by ingesting the blood of other animals. Vampires must keep their victims alive or their blood becomes toxic to them. Vampires can only be killed by beheading, and then, they leave behind a corpse that can be examined to find their vampire teeth. History Legends tell that vampires have always been around for generations but the first known documented sighting of them were in the Middle Ages in the late 11th century. Vampire Features Appearance Vampires are indistinguishable from humans, and appear as they did when they were turned. Also, they have fangs that usually extend and retract willingly, though they can be stimulated to unwillingly extend. Only when angered or around blood do they tend to show a more animalistic look, but over time and with some control can choose when to reveal such faces. Food A vampire's normal diet consists solely of mammalian blood, they possess the ability to completely drain a human body in a matter of seconds. Though they prefer the blood of humans, that of other mammals such as cows, deers, and horses will due them justice. Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. Whether it be animal, human or vampire, if a vampire fails to drink blood their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. It will also increase and their supernatural abilities if enough is consumed regularly . The longer a vampire abstains from blood the more likely the vampire will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Diposition Vampire's being that they are undead creatures who are no longer human are more animalistic. Acting out in ways such as hissing and roaring reminiscent of big cats whenever they are angered or trying to intimidate and/or frighten their opponents. Also their facial alterations changes as their eyes turn golden/yellow they elongated upper canines, and pointed upper incisors when feeding or under stressful situations such as fighting, in which a vampire might assume its real face in preparation for feeding or to intimidate the opponent. In addition to this, a vampire may show their "vampire face" at will when generally angered, sexually aroused, or suddenly and/or unexpectedly injured. This is the vampire's true face, and their ability to disguise themselves with the face of their human predecessor is one of the vampire's most useful powers. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - All vampires possess great strength, but it is known to increase with age. All vampires are capable of lifting heavy objects and overpowering humans. Older vampires, however, can overpower their own makers and other creatures. *'Fangs -' Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. *'Super Speed -' Vampires speed is greater than humans. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. *'Super Agility -' Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. *'Super Senses -' Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. Like their strength, their senses seem to increase with age. *'Immortality -' Vampires can potentially live forever. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventional diseases that affect humans. *'Invulnerability -' Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. Vampires have an extreme durability to pain. *'Regeneration -' As long as they have enough human blood, vampires can quickly heal any wound that does not include amputation. *'''Super Stamina - '''Despite their hunger, vampires don't tire easily.